Un Retour bien mérité mettant en vedette SB
by Lousya
Summary: Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir enfin parmi nous!


**Le retour de Sirius Black**

Le retour de Sirius Black

Prologue

Sirius Black! Cherchez Sirius Black!

Où se trouve celui-ci?

Derrière le voile, le voile qu'il a traversé...de l'arcade... l'arcade de la mort!

L'arcade de quoi? De la mort!

Qui a écrit que c'était de la mort? "PERSONNE!"

Vous l'avez supposé! C'était sous-entendu!

Une image hante vos rêves!

Celle de cette tragique mort!

Quelle mort? Qui a parlé de mort? "PERSONNE!"

Pourquoi le mot "MORT" vous apparaît-il comme décisif?

Pourquoi ne vous poseriez-vous pas la question?

S'il n'est pas mort, c'est qu'il est vivant!

Mais où est-il?

Peut-être dans un monde autre que le nôtre.

Un monde parallèle! Et pourquoi pas?

Qui saura le trouver et le ramener?

Qui s'est pencher sur la question?

Moi, ENYA MÉNÈS.

Je me présente, je suis sorcière, archéologue de grande renommée, et originaire d'Égypte.  
J'ai les cheveux d'un noir ébène, les yeux d'un bleu océan, la taille moyenne, et j'ai étudié à Poudlard, aux temps des Maraudeurs.

Le retour de SIRIUS BLACK

Chapitre 2: La signification

Tout dernièrement, j'ai décrypté les symboles qui étaient indéchiffrables, et j'ai découvert que certains symboles représentaient la mort mais aussi la vie , au delà de la mort, d'un monde similaire au nôtre, un monde parallèle. J'en conclus qu'il y a plusieurs possibilités de pouvoir ramener quelqu'un d'un monde analogue au nôtre.

Ma découverte serait peut-être interprété "contradictoire" selon certains scientifiques, j'en suis persuadé, mais cela ne doit pas m'empêcher de prouver au monde sorcier que l'on peut ramener quelqu'un du monde parallèle.  
Naturellement, certaines applications sont nécessaires à ce retour à la vie, normale.  
J'ai bel et bien trouvé le moyen de ramener une personne de l'au-delà. Car que veut dire réellement l'au-delà?  
Si ce n'est une autre vie ailleurs!

Les hyérogliffes représentent selon certaines civilisations, l'écriture de l'époque selon celle du pharaon au pouvoir. Ces symboles ont aussi une représentation bien précise: celles des Dieux. Puisque le Pharaon représente les Dieux, j'ai pu ainsi découvrir au travers de ces significations des symboles les dieux suivants: Celui de la Mort, Celui de la Vie, Celui du Temps et Celui du Monde Parallèle. Les Dieux avaient plusieurs enseignements destinés à recréer la vie dans toute son ensemble.

Ces enseignements sont les suivants:

Qu'est-ce que la mort? Si ce n'est que le début d'une Vie Nouvelle!

S'il n'y a pas de mort, c'est qu'il y du Vivant!

S'il est Vivant, où est-il? Si ce n'est que dans un autre Monde!

S'il est dans un autre monde, c'est qu'il est dans un monde analogue au nôtre!

Qu'est-ce qu'un monde parallèle? Si ce n'est qu'une similarité dans ce monde!  
"Qui pourra ramener le Vivant de ce monde?"

"Si ce n'est qu'un homme déchu!"

"Pour le libérer, de sa prison voilée,"

"Seul le sacrifice de l'homme déchu, sera demander!"  
"Dans la même année,"

"L'âme tourmentée sera sauvé!"

Il est merveilleux de s'apercevoir combien peuvent être précieux ses symboles sur le retour de la Vie du monde parallèle.  
Voilà qui m'apparaît très intéressant! Je pense même à quelqu'un proche de moi, il pourra enfin avoir la Vie sauve.  
Je dois mettre au courant un de mes bons amis, de mes nouvelles découvertes, elles lui feront sûrement plaisir.

Le retour de SIRIUS BLACK

Chapitre 3: Rencontres tant attendues

6 novembre l995, il est l0 heures 35 am, je me dépêche car je vais être en retard à mon rendez-vous, avec mon très cher ami. Je ne veux surtout pas le laisser attendre trop longtemps, sinon il va me dire comme à son habitude:""Toujours en retard de 5 minutes, hein!" Je dois me presser d'aller au Chaudron Baveur. J'arrive effectivement en retard. Il est là devant moi. Il n'a pas changer d'un poil. Il est toujours aussi beau, ce loup-garou. Je lui saute au cou tellement je suis heureuse de le revoir. Nous nous embrassons. Il m'invite à m'asseoir et il commande deux cafés.

"Rémus, tu n'as pas changé, t'es toujours aussi beau!"

"Toi aussi, tu es toujours aussi belle!"

"Si tu savait comme tu m'as manqué!"

"Tu m'as manqué aussi, Enya!"

"Rémus, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'apprendre!"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Rémus, Sirius n'est pas mort!"

"C'est pas drôle, Enya!"

"Rémus, as-tu entendu ce que je viens de dire?"

"Oui, ce n'est pas le temps de faire des blagues, je les prends pas!"

"Rémus, t'es donc bien incrédule, je te dis que Sirius n'est pas mort, et je le crois à 100 !"

"Enya, si tu as fait tout ce chemin pour me dire ça, je le prends pas!"

"Hey! Rémus Lupin! Quand j'affirme une chose, c'est quelle est toujours vraie!" , "J'me moquerais jamais de toi!"

"Je n'ai pas le coeur à rire, Enya!"

"Rémus, je dois te faire part de mes dernières découvertes, elles révèlent des possibilités extraordinaires, les symboles découverts sur un sarcophage égyptien m'amèrent à te révéler qu'il existe une éventualité de sauver une personne de l'Au-delà, d'un autre monde, de le ramener à la Vie, dans notre monde!"

"Enya, qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

"Que l'on peut ramener Sirius, il est vivant, de l'autre coté du voile!"

"C'est impossible!", "C'est le voile de la mort!"

"Rémus, il est seulement dans un monde parallèle, un monde identique, analogique, correspondant au nôtre!"

"Impossible, c'est le voile de la mort!"

"Rémus, t'es dur à convaincre!", "Es-tu bouché?", "Il est de l'autre coté du voile, OK, mais ce voile n'est pas la mort, c'est la Vie dans la similarité du monde dans lequel il se trouve!"

"Non, je ne te crois pas, je l'ai vue traversé le voile de l'Arcade de la mort!"," Et je ne veux plus t'entendre parler de lui, ça me fait trop mal!"

"Rémus, t'as vraiment une tête de cochon!", "Tu me déçois, moi qui croyait que tu avais l'esprit ouvert!"

"Enya, insulte-moi pas, j'suis pas d'humeur!"

"S.V.P., écoute-moi, j'ai raison à 110 !",

"J'ai l'esprit ouvert, mais je suis aussi réaliste, tu ne peux rien faire pour ramener Sirius, "IL EST MORT!", " Je ne veux plus rien entendre!"

"Rémus, je te le demande à genoux!", "Mumus!", "Réminouchet!" lui dis-je en m'agenouillant devant lui.

"Enya, arrête donc de m'harceler!"

"Mumus, Lunard, Moony, je t'en supplie, écoute-moi, c'est pas bidon ce que j'ai à te dire!"

"Enya, je soutiens toujours qu'IL EST MORT!", "Mais je veux bien t'écouter après toutes tes supplications!"

"Qui a dit que l'Arcade était de la mort?" "PERSONNE!" "Vous l'avez supposé!"

"Elle se trouvait dans la chambre de la mort, au département des mystères!"

"Rémus, la chambre de la mort, ça veut rien dire!", "Oh! un instant, s'il était dans la chambre de la mort, pourquoi n'est-il pas mort immédiatement dans cette chambre?"

"Je ne le sais pas, c'est un mystère!"

"Rémus, qu'est-ce qu'un mystère?"

"C'est une énigme, quelque chose de cachée, d'inconnue, d'incompréhensible, obscur.", " J'sais pas moi?"

"C'est effectivement une énigme, mais parfois c'est aussi une révélation. Mes recherches archéologiques m'ont amenés à découvrir de nouvelles significations sur des symboles mystérieux concernant la Mort, la Vie, la Vie de l'Au-delà, mais aussi la Vie dans un Monde Similaire au nôtre. C'est avec conviction que je peut avancer que Sirius n'est pas mort, qu'il est toujours vivant. J'ai les preuves de ce que j'avance!"

"Je ne suis pas certain de ce que tu dis, et même si tu peux le prouver!"  
"Rémus, S.V.P.", "Laisse-moi voir Dumbledore, lui, peut-être m'écoutera-t-il?", "Faut faire vite, c'est urgent."  
"Je veux bien, je suis certain qu'il te dira la même chose que moi!", "Tu ne peux rien faire pour Sirius!"  
"Si on veux le sauver, on a jusqu'en mai 1996 pour le faire, et on a un traître à retrouver!"  
"C'est d'accord, Enya!", "Je suis certain qu'il ne te croira pas!", "Sirius est bel et bien mort en passant au travers du voile!"  
"HAAAAA!" Rémus, ferme-la!", "Contacte-le tout de suite!"  
"Bon très bien, reste ici quelques minutes, je reviens!"

Rémus disparaît par la poudre de cheminette. Il se rend au Q.G, Dumbledore y est. Puis, au bout de vingt minutes, il réapparaît. Je le fusille du regard.

"Rémus, il était temps que tu reviennes, on commençait à me draguer!"  
"Désolé, P'tite Chérie!", "Bon, Dumbledore va te recevoir au Quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, allez viens suis-moi!"

Nous prenons la poudre de cheminette, puis dans un POP sonore, nous disparaîssons pour atterrir dans une cheminée étroite,  
au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Dumbledore me présente aux autres personnes présentes dans cette maison. Puis, il m'emmène dans le salon.

"Mlle Ménès, comment allez-vous?"  
"Très bien, Professeur Dumbledore!"  
"Mlle, Rémus m'a expliqué que vous vouliez me voir, il m'a expliqué le pourquoi de cette entretien mais je n'ai rien compris!"

Eh bien, Professeur, j'ai découvert comment faire sortir Sirus Black du voile de l'Arcade!"  
Ma pauvre enfant, on ne peut rien faire pour Sirius, IL EST MORT!"  
Professeur, n'êtes-vous pas le plus grand mage de la Magie, et de plus le plus puissant de ce monde, après Merlin?"  
Peut-être?", "Mais rien ne peut changer la condition de Sirius!"  
Professeur, vous n'avez pas beaucoup l'esprit ouvert, vous êtes autant borné que Rémus!" Je vous affirme à 150 que je peut sauver Sirius, qui se trouve de l'autre coté du voile de l'Arcade!  
"Qui a dit que c'était définitivement la mort qu'il y avait derrière le voile?", ""PERSONNE!"", "Vous l'avez supposé!"  
"Veuillez me dire ce qui vous fait penser que je n'ai pas l'esprit ouvert, Mlle!"  
"Professeur, on est dans le monde de la Magie, n'est-ce pas?"  
"Oui, c'est exacte, Miss!"  
"Alors, dans ce monde-ci, on nous enseigne que tout est possible!"  
"Vous avez raison sur ce point, Miss!"  
"Je vous demande de jeter un coup d'oeil à mes dernières découvertes archéologiques, et vous comprendrez ce que j'affirme avec tant d'intérêt et de sollicitude!"  
"D'accord, je veux bien jeter un coup d'oeil, à vos travaux!"

Je lui sors tous les documents ayant rapport avec les significations des hyérogliffles et des symboles mystérieux découverts sur la Vie, la Mort, la Vie de l'Au-delà, d'un Monde Parallèle au nôtre. Il prend le temps de lire, puis de les étudier attentivement, ensuite il me déclare:

"Mlle Ménès, je vous présente toutes mes excuses, vous avez totalement raison, et ces découvertes sont extraordinaires, elles devront être gardées en lieu sûr, pour que "Vous-Savez-Qui" n'ait pas la chance de mettre la main dessus, sinon je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendrait de nous!"

"Très bien, Professeur, elles resteront gardées au Ministère de la Magie, alors vous me croyez-vous enfin!"  
"Oui, ma chère Mlle Ménès!"  
"Rémus, entends-tu ça?", "Je savais bien que j'avais raison!", "nanananannère!" lui dis-je en lui tirant la langue.  
"J'suis encore tout retourné, j'suis sous le choc, je vais vraiment revoir Sirius, vraiment!", "HAAA, c'est l'Fun!"

Je prends Rémus dans mes bras, des larmes coulent sur ces jolies joues. Je l'embrasse sur la joue, et je saute de joie. Rémus a rougit. Il est tellement beau quand il rougit. Arthur, Molly et Tonks qui étaient dans la pièce d'à coté, viennent nous rejoindre dans le salon quand Dumbledore leur apprend que Sirius n'est pas mort, et que l'on va enfin pouvoir le sauver. C'est la folie générale. Dumbledore envoit deux missives aux aurors Maugrey Fol Oeil et Shaklebolt; il demande à ceux-ci de venir les rejoindrent au Q.G. pour une nouvelle mission. Puis il envoit Fumseck chercher Rogue, qui lui apporte une lettre spécifiant à Rogue d'amener une potion de veritaserum. Il envoit cinq lettres destinés aux sorciers suivants: Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge. Celle-ci leur demande leur aide pour une mission très spéciale. Lorsque tous font leurs apparitions, Dumbledore leur explique ce qu'ils devront faire.

La mission devrait se dérouler comme suit:

Le 14 décebre l995. 

Dans un 1e temps, les aurors et sorciers devront faire disversion près du repère de Voldemort, pendant que Rogue entrera capturé Pettigrow.

Dans un 2e temps, lorsque Rogue aura capturé Pettigrow, il devra le ramené avec l'aide de Rémus, Tonks, Maugrey vers le Ministère de la Magie.

Dans un 3e temps, ils devront le descendre au département des Mystères, dans la chambre de la mort, près de l'Arcade. Dumbledore et Enya Ménès y seront en compagnie du ministre Fudge et d'un juge de magenmagot.

Quatrièmement, Pettigrow sous l'emprise du veritaserum, nous dévoilera tout ce qui est arrivé lors du meurtre de James et Lily Potter.

Pour finir, c'est lui qui traversera le voile en tenant la main de Sirius pour le ramener, et lui passer de l'autre coté.

Lorsque Dumbledore termina, tous savaient à présent que Sirius serait de retour. Molly et Tonks entrèrent dans la cuisine préparé un bon repas, ainsi que du café. Tous dînèrent ensembles. Rémus et moi, ont se raconta les 400 coups des Maraudeurs. Que de beaux souvenirs! Ce soir était mémorable pour tout le monde. Les plus sensibles pleuraient à chaudes. Il était minuit quand les derniers sorciers partirent. Je devais m'en aller quand Rémus me demanda de rester à coucher au manoir des Blacks. J'acceptais parce que Rémus ne m'était pas indifférent. De plus, il était d'agréable compagnie.

Dumbledore me dit:""Mlle Ménès, vous êtes une personne pleine d'humanité, je vous remercie de votre si grande empathie et de votre générosité!""

"Ce n'est rien, Professeur, je crois que cela est dans la destiné de Sirius, de retrouver la Vie et de connaître un peu de Bonheur, je crois que cela était voulu de MERLIN, de DIEU, et d' UNE FORCE SUPÉRIEURE À LA NÔTRE!"  
"Rémus, j'ai quelque chose à te confier, viens avec moi dans la cuisine, S.V.P.!"  
"Oui Enya, qu'as-tu à me dire?"  
"Rémus, je n'ai jamais osé t'avouer que je rêvais de toi, et je garde cela depuis la fin de mes études!"  
"Enya, je t'ai toujours trouvé belle et à mon goût, mais j'ai toujours pensé que je n'avais pas le droit d'aimer à cause de ma condition!"  
"Rémus, je t'aime bien et même plus à présent!"  
"Enya, je ne sais pas quoi te dire!"  
"Rémus, éprouves-tu la même chose pour moi?"  
"Oui Enya, je t'aime mais je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser m'aimer!"  
"Rémus, t'es méchant avec toi-même, je sais que tu as droit au bonheur comme tout le monde, moi je t'accepte tel que tu es!" "C'est vrai!" , "Tu m'aimes!" , "Merveilleux!"  
"Rémus, youu, yoouu, Rémus!" "Tu trouvera sûrement quelque-un de bien, j'en suis sûre, en attendant on reste ensemble!"

"Oui, si tu le souhaite!"

Nous nous embrassons, pendant près de l0 minutes. Lorsque nous reprenons notre souffle, nos joues sont rougies par la passion. Je lui demande de me montrer ma chambre, celui-ci monte avec moi. Nous entrons dans la chambre, pour passer toute la nuit ensemble.

Le retour de SIRIUS BLACK

Chapitre 4: Derrière le voile

Sirius se sent seul, dans l'antique Arcade, disparut derrière le voile déchiré , il se demande ce qu'il fait là.

Pourquoi suis-je tout seul ici?  
-Pourquoi personne ne vient me chercher?  
-Suis-je invisible pour eux?  
-Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça?  
-Où est Harry, Rémus, Tonks?  
-Que va-t-il m'arriver à présent?  
-Suis-je mort ou vivant?

Sirius tend les mains vers le voile, il le touche presque. Il regarde au travers du voile, l'autre coté est sombre.  
-Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne de l'autre coté?  
-Ce voile, il est comme tous les autres, léger, diaphane, transparent, je pourrais voir s'il y avait quelqu'un derrière!  
-Harry, où es-tu? Rémus,Tonks où êtes-vous?  
-Maugrey, Kingsley, où êtes-vous?  
-Dumbledore, où êtes-vous? Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas me chercher?  
-Que se passe-t-il avec eux?

Pourquoi ne puis-je pas retourner de l'autre coté?  
-C'est pas ma place ici, je veux passer de l'autre coté!  
-Je m'ennuis! Je suis tout seul!  
-Si je suis mort, je devrais savoir au moins où sont mes amis!

James, Lily, où êtes-vous?

Sirius, n'entend pas de voix, il est seul avec lui-même.

Rémus! Rémus! Aide-moi à sortir!  
-Harry! Harry! Viens me chercher!  
-Harry! Harry! Je t'aime tellement!  
-Dumbledore! Vous êtes le seul qui pouvez me sortir d'ici! Venez me chercher!  
-Je devrais être de l'autre coté, à présent!

Le pauvre Sirius, abandonné de tous, reste seul à attendre, assit près du voile de l'arcade.

Pourquoi suis-je le seul à vivre ça?  
-Qu'ai-je fait "Par Merlin"?  
-Ils m'ont tous abandonnés. Pouquoi?

Je veux vivre avec Harry, il a besoin de moi, j'ai promis à James et Lily que je prendrais soin de lui, s'ils le arrivaient quelques choses, s'il devaient mourir.

Je dois absolument sortir d'ici, ce n'est pas ma place, je dois essayé d'atteindre le voile, le toucher, m'agripper à lui, sortir par tous les moyens possibles.

Je ne suis pas mort puisque je pense, je suis vivant puisque j'agis, je suis un humain et un chien en même temps, si j'ai pu m'évadé de ma prison, je suis capable de m'évadé de celle-ci.

Si personne ne vient m'aidé, alors je dois me débrouillé sans eux. Suis-je capable? Je vais essayé.

Chapitre 5:

L'attaque à mains armées

Nous sommes le l4 décembre 1995. La mission est en marche depuis midi, Rogue est parti rejoindre le maître Voldemort.  
Une attaque d'aurors a lieu au repère de Vous-Savez-Qui, c'est une diversion pour que Rogue puisse attraper Pettigrow.  
Plusieurs mangemorts sont déjà morts dans ce combat.

Pendant ce temps, je suis nerveuse tant pour le déroulement de la mission que pour sauver Sirius de sa prison voilée.  
J'attends impatiemment avec Dumbledore, Arthur et Molly Weasley, les résultats de la mission. Puis, à la fin de la bataille, Doge et Diggle reviennent vers le Q.G. nous prévenir que la diversion a bien réussie, et que plusieurs mangemorts ont été capturés. Je pars avec Dumbledore vers le Ministère de la Magie.

Au bout de deux heures, Rogue réussit enfin à capturer Pettigrow, celui-ci est ficelé et lévite à ses cotés, il transplane avec  
Pettigrow, aider de Lupin, Tonks et Maugrey. Arriver au Ministère de la Magie, ils descendent au Département des Mystères, ils longent le couloir les amenant à la chambre de la mort, puis ils entrent et viennent vers nous, Dumbledore, le Ministre Fudge, un juge du magenmagot et moi-même.

Pendant le déroulement de l'interrogatoire de Pettigrow, je pars examiné l'Arcade, celle-ci est très ancienne de par ses contours dans lesquels des symboles sont finements sculptées, je les regarde de plus près à la loupe, j'y découvre une minuscule inscription ciselée sur le socle de pierre. Celle-ci est inscrite dans une langue très ancienne, celle du temps du Moyen-Âge, au temps de Merlin, pourquoi pas? Peut-être, que celui-ci a créer cette Arcade? Au bout de quelques minutes, je déchiffre l'écriture mystérieuse et voilée. On peut lire:

""TENDEZ LA MAIN, ON VOUS LA DONNERA!""------""PRENEZ LE CORPS, ON VOUS L'ÉCHANGERA!""

Pendant que je découvre la signification de cette Arcade, Rogue et Dumbledore s'occupent de Pettigrow.  
Rogue force Pettigrow à boire le veritaserum. Celui-ci se débat, il recule et il part vers la sortie, mais il est coinçé par Tonks et Maugrey. Nous nous trouvons tous près de l'antique arcade. Dumbledore questionne Pettigrow:

Où étiez-vous le soir des meurtres de James et Lily Potter?  
-J'étais avec mon Maître!  
-Qu'avez-vous dit à votre Maître?  
-Je lui ai révélé l'endroit où se trouvait James et Lily Potter!  
-Est-ce que Sirius Black a tué James et Lily Potter?  
-Non, ce n'est pas lui!  
-Qui est-ce alors?  
-C'est Lucius Malefoy et mon Maître qui s'en ont chargés!  
-Bien, Pettigrow regrettez-vous vos gestes?  
-Non, je ne les regrette pas!  
-Pettigrow, vous êtes jugé et condamné à passer le voile de L'arcade!  
-Non, non, je veux pas mourir, Pitié, pitié, tuez-moi pas! Pitié, pitié, ça va faire mal!  
-Allez Pettigrow, c'est à votre tour de passer de l'autre coté!  
Je m'approche du voile et je me mets à crié: ""SIRIUS BLACK, M'ENTENDS-TU?"" C'est le silence totale.  
Je recommence aussitôt: ""SIRIUS BLACK, M'ENTENDS-TU?"" Silence.  
Je me reprends à nouveau: ""SIRIUS, APPROCHE-TOI DU VOILE!"", ""ET TENDS LA MAIN, SIRIUS!""

Soudain, j'aperçois sa main qui passe au-delà du voile. Rogue tend la main de Pettigrow qui prend celle de Sirius, ils se tirent mutuellement, puis une poussée de Pettigrow vers Sirius les fait virer de bord. Sirius est expulsé, alors que Pettigrow est aspiré.  
Celui-ci disparaît derrière le voile, à tout jamais. Sirius est devant moi, je le prends dans mes bras, je l'embrasse, je le serre si fort, je lui tape dans le dos: celui-ci ne semble pas me connaître. Alors, je lui prends la main et l'amène vers Rémus, Tonks, Rogue, Dumbledore et les autres.

"Hey! "C'est qui c' t'énergumène-là!" nous dit Sirius.  
-"Sirius, ça fait du bien de te voir!" lui dit Rémus, en le serrant très fort près de lui.  
-"Mon cher Sirius, vous nous avez manqué!" dit Dumbledore.  
-"Sirius, c'est grâce à elle que si tu as été libérer de l'Arcade!" lui dit Rémus.  
-"Rémus, j' suis content de te voir, vieux frère?" "Tu m'as manqué!"  
-"Tonks, "Tu es toujours aussi belle, encore les cheveux roses!"  
-"Rogue, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"  
-"Sirius, c'est mon amie qui t'as permis de traverser le voile!", "M'écoutes-tu?" lui dit Rémus en me désignant.  
-"Harry, où est Harry?"  
-"Il est au château!"  
-"Mais, il était ici, il y a quelques minutes pendant le combat!"  
-"Mais, j'comprends pas, ça fait des mois que le combat est fini!"  
-"C'est moi qui ne comprend plus rien!"  
-"Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Sirius!"  
-"Laissez Mr.Lupin, je me charge de tout expliquer à Sirius!" lui dit Dumbledore.

Sirius est beaucoup trop occuper pour me regarder. C'est pas grave, je suis tellement emballée, tellement folle de joie, que je saute au cou de Rémus, Tonks, de Dumbledore et même de Rogue que je quitte aussitôt. Puis, je prends Dumbledore par le bras et l'amène vers l'Arcade et lui montre les symboles mystérieux et cette fine écriture ciselée sur le socle et lui révèle sa signification et son origine. Puis, je lui dis que cette arcade a été conçue au Moyen-Âge, au temps du Grand Mage MERLIN et c'est évident que c'est lui qui l'a créer. Dumbledore me dit:

"Mlle Ménès, vous êtes une bonne archéologue, et vous n'avez pas tort pour le Grand Merlin!""

Dumbledore, nous invite tous à quitter cet endroit et à retourner au Q.G. Nous transplannons et arrivons dans le salon du 12 Square Grimmaurd, Arthur et Molly Weasley sont tellement heureux, ils accueillent Sirius, lui serre la main, puis ils s'embrassent comme de bons amis. Heureux des retrouvailles, Molly et Arthur viennent me serrer la main, ils sont au comblés du bonheur. Molly et Tonks partent vers la cuisine préparé un bon repas. Tout le monde reste pour le repas du soir. Sirius n'en revient pas encore, il est là à festoyer avec ses amis.

"Hey, Sirius, manges-tu toujours comme un ogre?" lui demandais-je  
.-"Hey, qui c'est celle-là? Pourquoi qu'elle m'insulte?" demande Sirius  
-"Calme-toi Sirius, c'est une amie de longue date, tu ne la reconnais pas?" Sirius me regarde, me dévisage, non rien à faire, il ne semble pas me reconnaître.  
-"Non, désolé Rémus!"  
-"C'est pourtant elle qui t'a fait sauver du voile!" lui dit Rémus.  
-"Rémus, c'est quoi c't'histoire-là?"  
-"Sirius, Dumbledore va tout te raconter plus tard!"  
-"C'est toujours moi le dernier à savoir ce qui se passe!"  
-"Cher Sirius, après ce bon repas, je vous invite au château, je prendrai le temps de vous expliquer, j'invite aussi Miss!"

Mr. Lupin, Mlle Tonks, MR. et Mme Weasley à nous accompagner

Oh, Youppi, je vais revoir Harry!", "Il me manque!", "Je l'aime tellement cet enfant que je veux devenir son père adoptif!"

"Sirius, je pense que tu ferais un bon père de famille, han!"

"Hey! qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans l'histoire, toi?"

"Sirius, plus tu veillis, plus ta mémoire te fait défaut!"  
-"Si elle me cherche, elle va me trouver!" dit Sirius très choqué.  
-"Sirius, te souviens-tu du seau d'eau suspendu au-dessus de ton lit, en 6e année, moi et Rémus ont attendaient jusque tu relèves tes couvertures, pour t'inonder?"  
-"Ça ne me dit rien c't'histoire-là?"  
-"Sirius, aurais-tu oublier la mayonnaise dans tes souliers, le soir d'Halloween?" lui dit Rémus, riant à l'évocation de ce souvenir.  
-"Le jour de l'examen de potion, en 6e année, aurais-tu oublier que tu avais 15 minutes de retard, à cause de la moutarde qui remplaçait ton shampoing?" lui dis-je, riant de bon coeur avec Rémus.  
-"Te souviens-tu pourquoi Dendesy t'a mis en retenue avec une gryffondor?" lui dit à nouveau Rémus, hilare.  
-"C'est à cause de moi, je riais de bon coeur à tous tes malheurs!" lui avouais-je. Complètement pâmer de rire.

Sirius se lève, s'approche de moi, me dévisage, il met ses mains sur mes épaules, puis il s'écrit:""ENYA!"", "Non,non, c'est pas vrai, Han!" "C'est toi, qui m'a mis de la moutarde dans mon shampoing!"  
-"Oui, Sirius, c'est moi, avec l'aide de Rémus et de James!" je lui souris innocemment.  
-"C'est toi, Enya Ménès, qui m'a fait cette blague-là!", "Tu vas me le payer!" me dit-il en essayant de me chatouiller.  
-"Arrête Sirius, je n'étais pas toute seule dans le coup!", "Rémus, y était aussi!"  
-"Non, moi, j'suis pas coupable!" lui dit Rémus, cachant très mal son rire.  
-"Sirius, non, regarde-moi pas avec tes yeux de chien méchant, non, pitié, tue-moi pas, ça fait mal de se faire faire mal!"  
-"À nous d'eux, chère Enya, la moutarde me monte au nez!", "J'ai bien envie de te faire un shampoing pour voir si tu vas aimé ça!"  
-"Non, Sirius, non, reste tranquille, s'il-te-plaît, n'avance pas, Sirius!"  
Sirius s'avance au pas de loup avec le pot de moutarde dans la main.

"Rémus, c'est pas juste, t'était dans le coup, pourquoi t'es pas puni!"  
-"J'le sais pas!"

Je me déplace autour de la table, j'essais de mettre en Sirius et moi le plus de distance, je pars me cacher dans la cuisine, il est vite comme l'éclair, il a réussit à m'attraper et à me coller de la moutarde sur les cheveux. Je n'en mène pas large. Tous les autres rient de ma nouvelle coiffure couleur moutarde. Je repars vers la cuisine, chercher le pot de ketchup, je reviens délicatement, Rémus est assis avec Sirius, je passe derrière ceux-ci, avec le ketchup dans la main caché dans le dos. Je dépose une bonne couche de ketchup sur la tête de Sirius, celui-ci se lève outré, mais riant de bon coeur. Je lui fais signe de regarder Rémus, je lui verse une bonne dose de ketchup sur ces beaux cheveux, et je les lui masse. Sirius est crampé de rire. Rémus le fixe et part à rire à son tour. Tous partent à rire, c'est l'hilarité générale, même Rogue sourit à nos imbécilités. Je regarde Tonks qui change de couleur de cheveux pour nous accompagner. Je pars vers la salle de bain, je me lave les cheveux, puis les sèche avec un sort de sèchage. Je les peigne, ils sont redevenus beaux, mes cheveux noir comme l'ébène.

"Tonks, un shampoing à la mayonnaise!"lui demande Sirius.  
-"Non! merci! Pas pour moi!" lui dit-elle.

À la fin de la soirée, tous transplanèrent à Pré-au-Lard, Aux Trois-Balais. Dumbledore, Arthur et Molly se rendent au Château.  
Rémus, Sirius et moi, commandons chacun un firewhisky, et nous entamons une bonne discussion sur les 100 coups que j'ai pu leur faire pendant les études. Quand on est sortit, on avait bien 9 boissons chacun dans le corps, on était tous pompette. On remonta vers le château, bras-dessus, bras-dessous. Arriver au château, il était 11heures 45 du soir, le couvre-feu était passé depuis un bon moment, Un elfe de maison vint nous montrer nos chambres, à la tour ouest, au 6e étage, 2e couloir, à coté de d' une armure sans tête.

Rémus et Sirius nous invita moi et Tonks, à se rendre au 7e étage, dans la salle sur demande. Sirius l'avait imaginé comme l'intérieur d'un bar moldu avec musique de jazz, il demanda au barman, des fire-whiskys, ils ont a bavardés presque toute la nuit.  
Sirius m'invitait parfois à danser, il me regardait avec ses beaux yeux bleu océan, je lui disais qu' il m'impressionnait beaucoup,  
lui, un beau mâle encore célibataire. Puis, vers 3 heures du matin, Tonks et moi, les laissèrent, pour retourner à nos chambres et dormir les dernières heures de l'aube.

Chapitre 6: Harry! Harry!

Il est 9 heures am, lorsque je me réveille, je passe sous la douche, que de souvenirs me reviennent en tête. J'ai un mal de crâne, j'ai trop bu hier soir. Je me demande comment vont Rémus et Sirius. Je m'habille sobrement, puis je descends vers la Grande salle. Je m'asseois près de Tonks et Rémus, à la table des Gryffondor. Ceux-ci sont très surpris de nous voir. Molly et Arthur sont entourés de leurs enfants. La salle est complète. Dumbledore se lève et demande le silence.

"Chers élèves, un moment d'attention, S.V.P, J'aimerai vous présenté un personnage important dont vous avez tous entendu parler. Celui-ci est enfin revenu parmi nous, et nous en sommes très heureux, veuillez chers élèves applaudirent le retour de "SIRIUS BLACK!"

"Le grand t'innocent à Sirius Black!" dis-je à Rémus, en signe de défi. Le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, j'attendais la réaction de Sirius.

Harry reste assis incrédule, il n'en reviens pas. Il fixe Sirius de ses grands yeux, il reste bouche-bée, ne sachant pas quoi dire.  
Le coeur pompant le sang en 4e vitesse. Le rouge aux joues, des larmes coulant sur celles-ci, il se lève, approchant d'un pas lent vers Sirius qui est au centre de la salle. Dumbledore, Rémus, Tonks, et moi pleuront à chaudes larmes. Sirius, les larmes aux yeux, sourit à Harry.

"Harry, Harry!" tout en le prenant dans ses bras.  
-"Sirius, t'es pas mort?"  
-"Non, j' suis bien vivant!"  
-"Mais, tout le monde a dit que tu était mort, même Dumbledore me l'a dit!"  
-"Eh! bien, ils se sont trompé, je suis bel et bien vivant!", "C'est grâce à une amie de longue date, si je suis ici avec toi, Harry!"  
-"Je suis tellement heureux de te voir, Sirius!" lui dit Harry en le serrant près de lui.  
-"Moi, aussi, Harry!", "Je suis libre, Harry!", "J'ai été innocenté!", "Comprends-tu ça, Harry!"  
- Oui, c'est formidable, Sirius!", "Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux venir vivre avec toi, parrain!"  
-"Oui, Harry, si Dumbledore n'y voit aucuns inconvénients!"

Sirius et Harry, allèrent s'asseoir à la table, Hermione et Ron étaient très heureux. Hermione n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions à Sirius sur le comment il avait fait pour sortir de l'arcade, alors que tout le monde disait que c'était le voile de la mort.

"Hermione, c'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser les questions, mais à Enya, c'est grâce à elle si je suis vivant et revenu de l'arcade!"  
-"C'est qui ça Enya?" demanda Harry.  
-"Enya est cette belle jeune femme, aux longs cheveux noir, et aux magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle a étudié en même temps que les Maraudeurs!"  
-"Elle est aussi une très grande archéologue coté moldu et sorcier!" lui dit Rémus.  
Celui-ci prend ma main et l'embrasse.  
-"Mlle Enya, comment avez-vous fait pour sortir Sirius de l'Arcade?" me demanda Hermione.  
-"C'est une longue histoire, me permettez-vous de la raconter un autre jour, S.V.P!"  
-"Oui, mais j'ai hâte de la savoir!"  
-"Mlle Hermione, on m'a dit que vous étiez une sorcière très douée pour votre âge, et que vous adorer lire, je vous passerai mes documents archéologiques ayant rapport avec des symboles reliés à l'Arcade, vous pourrez les consultés, tout à votre aise!",  
-"Ça vous va!"  
-"Oh oui, Mlle Enya!"

Dumbledore se leva et frappa dans ses mains, le repas apparut. Tous dégustèrent les plats tous aussi succulents les uns que les autres. Sirius dévorait littéralement les mets, Rémus n'avait pas perdu son appétit, non plus. Tandis que du coté de Tonks, elle s'empiffrait. Je mangeais avec classe comme toujours. Puis, pour partir une grosse discussion comme dans le bon vieux temps,  
je dit:

"Sirius, tu t'goinffres toujours autant qu'avant!" lui dis-je avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
-"Toi, tu minouches toujours autant ta nourriture!" me répondit-il avec sourire aux lèvres.  
-"Sirius, toujours affamé, à c'que j'vois!" lui dis-je.  
-Pis toi, toujours la fine bouche!" me dit Sirius.  
-Sirius, ferme-la, avant d'parler!" lui répondis-je.  
-"Hey, c'est toi qui a commencé!" me dit Sirius.  
-"Sirius, t'as l'air d'un chien affamé!"  
-"Enya, joue pas à ce p'tit jeu-là, ça se joue à deux!"  
-"Sirius, tu es un ogre!", "Sirius, tu lappes comme un chien!"  
-"Enya, ma p'tite souris, tu manges les miettes!"  
-"Sirius, j'te défends de m'appeler ta p'tite souris!" lui dis-je avec un grand sourire imbécile.  
-"Enya, ma p'tite chatte, lèche ton bol, ça va plus vite!"  
-"Rémus, dit quelque chose!" lui demandais-je en levant les yeux vers lui.  
-"Moi, je m'en mêle pas!"  
-"Rémus, tu fais bien!" lui dis Sirius.  
-"Rémus, tu sais pas mangé, ta langue traîne par terre!" lui lançais-je, les yeux rieurs. Il me fusilla du regard.

"Ça y est la guerre à trois est commencé!"  
-"Enya, aïe là là, j'ai pas la langue qui traîne par terre!" dit Rémus amusé.  
-"Sirius, ta langue traîne par terre!" "Hey, ramasse-la!" lui criais-je, pâmé de rires.  
-"Rémus, yeurk! ta langue est sale!"lui dit Sirius.  
-"Sirius, ramasse-la, tu vois pas qu'à m' gêne!" lui dis-je crampé de rire.  
-"Rémus, ta langue, pass'y l'savon!" lui répond Sérius.  
-"Enya, tes cheveux traînent dans mon assiette!" me dit Rémus.  
-"Rémus, tes oreilles traînent dans mon dessert!" dit Sirius.  
-"Sirius, enlève ta patte de mon assiette!" lui rétorquais-Je.  
-"Enya, tes doigts sont dans ma soupe!" dit Sirius, hilare.  
-"Sirius, ta langue est sale! savonne-la donc" lui dit Rémus.  
-"Rémus, ferme-la!" lui dis-je.  
-"Enya, parle-s'y pas d'même!" me dit Sirius.

"Sirius, ferme-la!" lui rétorquais-je.  
-"Enya, parle-s'y pas d'même!" me dit Rémus.  
-"Rémus, parle-s'y pas d'même!" me dit Sirius.  
-"Enya, parle-moi pas d'même!" dit Sirius.  
-"Sirius, r'garde-moi pas d'même!" lui dis-je avec enthousiasme.  
-"Hey, c' fatiguant à longue d'se r'garder d'même!" leur dis-je au bout 5 minutes.  
-"Rémus, c'est toi qui a commencé?" lui dis-je.  
-"C'est vrai, Rémus, c'est toi qui a commencé?" lui dit Sirius.  
-"Hey, vous deux, c'est vous qui avez commencé!" nous dit Rémus.  
-"Rémus, ferme-la!" lui rétorqua Sirius.  
-"Rémus, ferme-la!" je lui rétorquais à mon tour.  
-"Enya, arrête de me voler mes répliques!" me dit Sirius.  
-"Sirius, ferme-la!" lui dis-je bêtement..  
-"Sirius, ferme-la!" lui dit Rémus.  
-"Enya, cesse de répéter!" me dit Sirius.  
-"Enya, c'est vrai cesse de répéter!" me dit Rémus à son tour.

"Eh, les gars, fermez-la, cessez d'répéter!" dis-je la dernière. Puis, les regardant la mine très sourirante, je compris qu'ils avaient quelque chose derrière la tête, je saisis le pot de mayonnaise et j'attendis leur réaction.  
-"Enya, veux-tu un shampoing à la moutarde?" me demandant Sirius avec un sourire malicieux, les yeux rieurs.  
-"Oh, non, Sirius!" lui rétorquais-je, prête à tout au cas où.  
-"Enya, veux-tu un shampoing au ketchup?" me demanda Rémus, en me montrant la bouteille à la main.  
-"Non, Rémus, pas besoin!" lui dis-je.  
-"Alors, Enya, ferme-la!" me disent-ils tous les deux.

Au bout de 20 minutes à se garocher des imbécilités par la tête, tous les trois nous étions morts de rire, comme des fous ont étaient crinqués en masse, crampés en deux, avec de terribles maux de côtes. Ma main s'abattant sur la table à chacune des répliques. Dumbledore assit à l'autre bout, riait dans sa longue barde. Même les professeurs ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire.

Puis, notre belle discussion enflammée s'arrêta. Les élèves se levèrent, et sortirent de la grande salle. Rémus, Tonks, Sirius et moi, nous nous levions et firent un salut à Arthur et Molly qui rentraient au Terrier. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux montèrent en classe. Je prenais le bras de Rémus et l'emmenait vers la sortie de la grande salle. Puis, on alla vers la salle sur demande. J'avais beaucoup de choses à dire à Rémus, avant mon départ. Il ouvrit la porte, un immense salon aux couleurs de Gryffondor y était amménagé comme l'avait penser Rémus. Je le pria de s'asseoir près de moi.

"Rémus, je vais devoir partir pour mon travail, que faisons-nous tous les deux?"  
-"Enya, je t'aime!"  
-"Rémus, je t'aime aussi!"  
-"Enya, voudrais-tu être ma femme?"  
-"Oui Rémus, je le veux!"  
-"Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si nous nous marions au Q.G. le jour de Noël?"  
-"Je trouve cette idée merveilleuse, mon amour!", "Viens près de moi sur ce canapé, mon p'tit loup!"  
-"Enya, ma p'tite chatte, ronronne dans mon cou!"  
-"Oui, j'en serais heureuse, mon amour!"

Je m'approche de son visage et l'embrasse passionnément dans le cou, puis sur les lèvres. Rémus et moi, nous passons la nuit ensemble. Nous avons fait l'amour sur un vieux canapé, dans ce majestueux château, avec nos souvenirs de jeunesse.  
Nous savons ce que nous réserve l'avenir; maintenant que nous nous sommes retrouvés, nous nous lâcherons plus.

**Fin de l'histoire.  
**


End file.
